1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of and a system for assembling a magnetic disk cartridge comprising a magnetic disk sheet accommodated in a casing in such a way that it may be rotated, and more particularly to a method of and a system for assembling a magnetic disk cartridge having a wear-resistant member bonded to a central portion of the inner surface of the casing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As is well known, the magnetic disk sheet of a magnetic disk cartridge has a center core, and is supported by a rotating spindle of a disk drive system which passes through a central portion of the center core during writing or readout of information. The spindle is rotated at a high speed. The central portion of the inner surface of the casing which abuts against the tip of the spindle rotating at a high speed is provided with a wear-resistant member in order to prevent wear thereof.
The wear-resistant member is stamped out in a predetermined shape from a sheet composed of a material such as ultra-high-molecular-weight polyethylene and, conventionally is bonded to the inner surface of the casing by use of a double-coated adhesive tape. However it is very difficult to stamp out the wear-resistant members from a sheet lined with the double-coated adhesive tape because the release paper which covers the adhesive tape tends to slip as the sheet is stamped, e.g., the double-coated adhesive tape is apt to peel off the wear-resistant member, which leads to a deterioration of the yield and an increase in the manufacturing cost.